


Silence

by byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Blooming [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Hongbin, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Hakyeon, alpha!hyuk, alpha!jaehwan, hyuk is a little fiery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Hyuk isn't sure that being with Jaehwan will be accepted but he knows he has to take his chance.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some little stories coming from this one. I just really wanted to establish this relationship so the universe is complete. hope you enjoy.

Hyuk was an alpha, genetically predisposition to want omegas, and yet here he was – kissing not only his close friend but also another alpha. It felt right, more right than any time he’d been with an omega. Hyuk had hooked up with an omega recently, Hakyeon, he was nice and everything – but while Hyuk had longed for Hakyeon to text him after – it just wasn’t a mating longing. He didn’t want to mate the other at all. He’d made out with Jaehwan in the past and they always ended up coming back to each other like this. Hyuk let out a little sound when the older man grabbed his ass. He laughed a little breaking the kiss, “you know doing that won’t make me take your cock.” He teased, wrapping a leg around Jaehwan’s hip, shifting to press against him.

“We don’t have to.” Jaehwan said, pressing his hips harder against Hyuk to explain what he was talking about. “It can be real without taking that step.” He said softly, “I’ve had enough of hooking up with betas and omegas. You’re who I want to be with – I want you and no one else.” 

“We’re supposed to find mates.” Hyuk said quietly, he kissed him again slowly. “This is supposed to be temporary.” 

“Then why do we keep coming back to each other Sanghyuk?” 

“Jae, you know me better than anyone and I really think that I _might_ love you. But… I want you to have a mate… a normal life.” Hyuk sighed, he shifted a little against Jaehwan, “how can I be meant for you?” Melancholy tinged his words. “I want you so much, but that doesn’t make this right.” 

“Sanghyuk, Han Sanghyuk, Hyuk, we are the ones who get to decide who we spend our lives with even if society has an idea of what we should be like.” 

“You say that now, but it already hurts when I think of you with a mate. If we take this further, it might destroy me.” Hyuk hated to admit that, he felt so weak for even thinking it, let alone saying it. He gently kissed Jaehwan, “If you find a mate you’re going to shatter my heart.” 

“Hyuk, I truly believe you’re who I was meant to be mated with. Just something went wrong.” Jaehwan said softly, “and we both presented as alphas. If I was a beta this wouldn’t be a problem would it?” 

“Jaehwan, please.” Hyuk said stroking his hair gently. “I wish I didn’t have to worry about you finding a mate.” 

“You don’t.” Jaehwan pulled Hyuk in for a kiss. “If you want me, if you want this I won’t hook up with anyone. I will be exclusive.” He held Hyuk against him. “We can be exclusive. I’m sure there are other alpha couples in this world.” 

“I want to be with you.” Hyuk said slowly. 

It was months later, and they had finally decided to try to have sex. Unlike omegas, alphas didn’t self-lubricate. They were sure that the knot might prove to be an issue but they could work it all out. They’d discussed how it was going to work, Hyuk was going to penetrate Jaehwan, they had talked about who and why and this was the best solution for their first time together. They slowly kissed, it was getting more and more intense, Jaehwan letting out small sounds as Hyuk gently teased him. Jaehwan kissed him hard, taking his hand and pulling it to his crotch. “Give me more, please.” 

When it came to the knot, Hyuk wished they’d done this facing each other. His knot keeping them together and Hyuk knew that Jaehwan was uncomfortable. Hyuk shifted slightly, trying to find a position that was better. Jaehwan’s hand shot back to hold Hyuk still. “Please. Just wait.” Jaehwan said shakily. Hyuk stopped instantly, normally with an omega he would shift into a position that would relieve the pressure, but Jaehwan clearly did not want that. 

“I’m sorry, really, I’m sorry.” 

“Please, Hyuk, don’t be.” Jaehwan said softly, “it’s just uncomfortable.” Jaehwan went quiet again and Hyuk kissed the back of the older man’s shoulder. Jaehwan had taken Hyuk’s hand in his and was squeezing it gently to comfort Hyuk too. After what felt like an eternity Hyuk’s knot deflated and he pulled out. Jaehwan rolled over to face Hyuk who was looking down. “Don’t…” Jaehwan cupped Hyuk’s cheek and pulled him for a slow, gentle and loving kiss. “Being filled with your knot was perfect.” 

“You were in pain.” Hyuk sighed, “Our bodies aren’t designed to take knots.” 

“But I did, Hyuk, I took your knot and yes it was uncomfortable, and I felt so full.” He had his legs wrapped around the other not caring that they were sweaty. “You know it’s not comfortable for omegas either, it’s still tight and a little too big. It locks an omega and alpha together. So don’t worry.” 

Hyuk nodded a little, kissing Jaehwan softly. “I love you, and it’s not just the pheromones talking.” 

It was months later when Hyuk got a text from an omega he’d slept with, saying that they needed to see each other. Hyuk was sat in a café, drinking his iced latte when he looked up, he could sense something and when he saw Hakyeon he knew why. “You’re pregnant.” He said quietly. Hakyeon was wearing a loose sweater and what looked like dance pants. 

“Well that wasn’t exactly how was planning on opening this conversation.” Hakyeon said flatly, “but yes, Cupcake is still concealable, so I hoped we’d be able to talk for a bit before.” He said, “Let me just get a drink.” Hakyeon left and then came back with what Hyuk assumed was a juice blend. Hyuk watched him carefully as he drank, sitting down the pregnancy was more visible. Hakyeon also had one hand resting on the bump. 

“It’s mine. So you can’t conceal it.” Hyuk said with a shrug, “It’s just part of our senses. It’s a thing that is used to make alphas know exactly who to protect.” 

“Yes. I got pregnant after our night together.” Hakyeon said with a little sigh, “Our condom failed.” 

“Clearly,” Hyuk nodded, “but why did you wait this long to tell me? I’d have taken you to the appointments,” 

“I knew when I got the result, I knew I was keeping Cupcake – and I wasn’t sure if you’d want them, and then I decided I could do it alone. Then I worried that it would ruin your life. I know you’re young and I’m in a position to have a baby and look after them.” Hakyeon took a sip of his drink, “and the longer it went on, the harder it was to tell you.” 

“I want our baby.” Hyuk nodded, “I want to be in my child’s life, I’ll help with money, I’ll take you to appointments.” 

“Sanghyuk, thank you. I would really like you in Cupcake’s life. They’re growing so well.” He handed a sonogram over. 

“Do you need me to mate you?” Hyuk didn’t look up from the ultrasound, looking at the baby. _his_ baby. 

“Ah. I have a mate, I mean we’re in the early stages, and haven’t secured our bond yet. I don’t know if it would affect the baby, so we agreed to wait.” 

“How long has this other alpha known?” Hyuk said jealous that others knew about his baby before him. 

“A few days. I was trying to hide it.” Hakyeon looked away from Hyuk, “I love our baby, but I was afraid of anyone knowing about them. Only my best friend and doctors know other than my family.” 

“I wish you’d told me the second you found out about them.” Hyuk sighed, “I love them already. I want them so badly. I can feel them.” He said looking at Hakyeon. “I want to make this work.” 

“Want to come to our next appointment?” 

After his talk with Hakyeon, Hyuk’s mind was racing. He’d felt Hakeon’s baby bump and knew the other wasn’t lying and it was his. He knew he should call his mom or something but he dialled Jaehwan’s number. “Jae; I know you’re going out with your brother tonight but I need you. I got an omega pregnant months ago and I can’t breathe.” 

There was a moment of silence before Jaehwan asked, “How many months?” 

“Six. _God Jaehwan_ , I’ve not thought about anything else since we got together. I forgot about him, I thought we’d been protected and now he just texted me that he had to see me and he showed up and he’s visibly pregnant and I could sense the pup” He said, panicking. “I can’t, I’m not ready.” 

“Hyuk. I am coming. Ok? I’ll be over soon ok?” He soothed the other gently. 

It wasn’t long until Jaehwan arrived, and Hyuk practically ran into his arms. He’d been freaking out but having Jaehwan here made him feel safer. They went and sat down and Hyuk handed Jaehwan he ultrasound. “Hakyeon calls them Cupcake and refuses to find out the gender.” He bit his lip, Hyuk kind of wanted to know what his baby was going to be. “I told Hakyeon that I’m going to be there for the baby… he’s got a mate, so we aren’t mating or anything and his mate is apparently ok with me being in my baby’s life.” 

“Of course.” Jaehwan said. “You’re gonna be a good dad. A great dad.” He pressed a kiss to Hyuk’s cheek. 

Months later, Hyuk was lying with Jaehwan in his arms when his phone went off. Hyuk got up and kissed Jaehwan. “The baby is coming, so I’ll keep you updated.” He kissed Jaehwan again, they’d talked about it, and Jaehwan was not coming – Hyuk hadn’t introduced him to Hakyeon 

Hyuk took a photo of him with Sohuyn and sent it to Jaehwan after she was born. He was nervous, being a dad for the first time was scary and he felt sad when he left the hospital but the little girl left with her daddy. He came home to find Jaehwan sat on the bed waiting for him, Hyuk looked exhausted, he stripped down and got into the bed, Jaehwan wrapped his arms around him and Hyuk burst into tears. 

“I know I always knew she was going home with Hakyeon but it hurts so much.” He cried, Jaehwan held him closer. “She’s beautiful Jaehwan.” He said softly, through the tears. Hyuk hadn’t realised how much he was going to hurt not bringing his daughter home with him. Jaehwan pressed a soft kiss to the other of Hyuk’s head and held him close. 

“Hyukkie, you’re gonna see her soon.” He said stroking the others back gently. “Text him, ask when is you can go over to his and see her. It will probably be a little while until we can bring her over here.” Jaehwan said softly, Hyuk was trying to calm down but all he could do was think about how his daughter was sleeping away from him.

A few weeks later, Hyuk groaned waking up to Sohyun crying, he looked over at Jaehwan, who had already gotten out of bed and gone and picked the girl up. Jaehwan was gently soothing the little one, “I know, but your dad is sleepy so it’s just Jae.” Jaehwan cooed as he rocked the girl. “Shall we go get you a bottle?” He got up and took the girl over to the small kitchen and prepared the bottle while still rocking the baby. He fed Sohyun and then burped her before coming back and laying her in the crib. He smiled over at Hyuk and climbed into the bed. 

Hyuk pulled Jaehwan into a romantic kiss. “I love you Lee Jaehwan.” He mumbled kissing the other a few times. “You’re so good to my daughter.” 

“Of course, I am. She’s gorgeous and she’s part of our life. Looks a lot like the omega.” 

“Hakyeon.” Hyuk said softly, “her other dad’s name is Hakyeon.” 

“Hakyeon, Is he dark?” 

“Yes.” Hyuk laughed, “I’m glad she got her skin from him, I think it’s beautiful.” 

“It is, she’s gorgeous.” Jaehwan smiled, “What’s her surname?” 

“Han.” Hyuk smiled, “Hakyeon is Cha and his mate is Lee. But Hakyeon wanted her to have her father’s surname.” 

“Han Sohyun, that’s a pretty name.” Jaehwan kissed the other man slowly. “I used to worry about how I’d feel when I got to spend time with her.” Hyuk looked at him, moving the hair out of his eyes. 

“You thought…” he said quietly.

“I thought I’d struggle to connect.” He said quietly, “but I love her, Sanghyuk, God, I love her so much.” 

“I knew you would love her.” Hyuk smiled, “I knew it, and I love watching you with her.” 

A few weeks after Sohyun’s christening Hyuk was at Hakyeon’s, he was bringing Sohyun back after his time with her. “She was really good.” He said with a smile. Hakyeon took the girl to lay her down in her bounce chair. 

Hongbin had come over to talk to Hyuk, it was difficult, which Hyuk assumed was because they were both alphas. Also Hongbin was Hakyeon’s mate and Hyuk had fathered a child with Hakyeon, of course it would be awkward. “Are you sibling’s alphas?” Hongbin asked. 

“What?” Hyuk said narrowing his eyes, instantly feeling defensive. 

“She’s been with another alpha, I’ve been able to sense it.” He said and Hyuk eyed him. “If you can’t handle her then just say it and we can arrange for you to have her on a more _suitable_ schedule.” 

Hyuk didn’t say anything but narrowed his eyes. “I can manage on my own.” He was furious and decided that at least for a while he needed to do this alone and tell Jaehwan to stay away. He didn’t however, explain this to Jaehwan he just started asking him to leave. It caused fights but he didn’t want to tell Jaehwan, he just wanted to prove to everyone that he was capable of this. He wanted to be trustworthy.

 

Hyuk rolled over when he heard his alarm go off. He gave the man lying next to him a little smile, he pressed a slow kiss to Jaehwan’s lips and then got up out of the bed in his small apartment. “You’ve got to go.” He said quietly, pulling boxers on and moving to clean up. “Hakyeon’s bring Sohyun over today.” Jaehwan just sat in the bed, blankets pooled at his hips, Hyuk looked at him and sighed. “Jae, I don’t have time for this today.” He said quietly, “If you’re just going to sit there can you at least change the sheets.” He mumbled, Jaehwan sighed but got up, pulling boxers on and stripping down the bed, before getting fresh sheets and putting them on the bed. His daughter was about eight months old and he was still struggling with jealousy, the alpha knew she was spending more time with Hakyeon’s mate and that bothered him. It was his off-spring but they were making it work. Although, at this moment in time he wasn’t sure he had time to get everything ready. “Jae, you need to leave.” 

Jaehwan turned and looked at Hyuk, “don’t bother calling tonight.” He said as he pulled his clothes back on. “I don’t want to see you tonight.” 

“Jae… please.” 

“We’ve been together since before your daughter was born!” He raised his voice. “I hate being your dirty little secret. I’m tired, Sanghyuk, I’m just tired. I need a break from you, from this.” 

“Jaehwan.” Hyuk said softly. 

“I get it, really. We’re both alphas. It’s not like everyone else. But this is our reality. I used to think we loved each other enough that it would be ok, but you can’t even tell Hakyeon that you have a partner.” 

“Jae, my daughter is involved in this, she is more important”

“What exactly is the problem for her? That you don’t exactly fit what is expected? And? What does that do for her? Nothing! She just will have two parents who are with someone.” He sighed when Hyuk’s phone started ringing. 

“Great, I haven’t had time to shower.” Hyuk breathed. “Jae, can we do this another time, I have to get ready.” 

“Do what you want Sanghyuk, like I said before, I’m tired.” Jaehwan was finishing getting dressed. “Answer your phone. It’s probably Hakyeon.” He didn’t say anything as Hyuk answered the phone. 

“They’re outside.” He said when he hung up. Jaehwan looked over and shrugged. “Looks like you have what you want because you will meet them.” 

“I’ve met Sohyun before.” 

“I know, and you’re her godfather but, Jae, this, _us_ , it’s different!” 

“I used to sleep here with you and her and I did night feeds. I helped you but now she’s a little older you kick me out as if I’m dirty.” 

“I’m trying to protect you.” Hyuk sighed. “the alpha, Hakyeon’s alpha, he could sense another alpha presence than mine and they were going to work it out.” 

“You were protecting yourself.” Jaehwan was almost in tears at this point. Before Hyuk could answer there was a knock. Hyuk went and answered the door. Hakyeon was carrying Sohyun who instantly reached for Hyuk when she saw him. He kissed the little girl, and Hakyeon stood there, looking at Hyuk as if waiting. 

“Is she spending time with both of you?” Hakyeon eventually asked, as Hyuk held the little girl and gave her quick kisses. 

“No.” Jaehwan spoke. “I was just leaving.” 

“Hakyeon.” Hyuk said not looking at Jaehwan, “you’ve met Jaehwan before, but I want you to know that he’s not just my friend. He’s my partner. So he’s going to be in Sohyun’s life.” Hakyeon’s eyes darted over to Jaehwan and he nodded. 

“He’s an alpha.” Hakyeon said softly. “He’s the one Hongbin used to sense.” 

Jaehwan nodded. “Yes, but after you mentioned it I stopped being here when she was here.” Hakyeon looked at Hyuk and sighed a little. 

“You could have just told me.” Hakyeon said touching Hyuk’s arm gently. “I mean… if our daughter is going to be around him. I need to know.” 

“I get it Hakyeon.” Hyuk answered back, “but your mate made it very clear that…” He stopped and moved to pass Sohyun to Jaehwan. “Can you go play with her?” He asked quietly before turning back to Hakyeon. “Your mate made it clear that if there was another alpha that he wouldn’t _allow_ me to see _my_ daughter. So I stopped it.” 

“I’ll talk to Hongbin.” Hakyeon said with a small smile. “If you love him then you can’t keep him out of your life. Sohyun is a big part of that.” Hyuk looked back at Jaehwan who was sat playing with Sohyun, “I can’t say I like this Hyuk, you’re both alphas.” 

“I know Hakyeon, I know what he is, what we are. I know what people think.” Hyuk stared at him. “Why do you think I didn’t tell you. I love him, so save your speech. I’m younger than you, but I’m not _that_ young.” 

“Hyuk.” 

“You can go Hakyeon, it’s my time with my daughter. So you can go.” 

It made things difficult, he didn’t want to talk to Hakyeon and he’d heard Hongbin make a little comment. He hated this, he felt the judgement he’d feared. He just couldn’t talk to Jaehwan about it because Jaehwan was sort of not talking to him, and his family had been disappointed that he hadn’t mated with the omega who he’d had a child with, so he didn’t want to call them to talk about it all. 

After a few awkward months, Hyuk was called over to Hakyeon’s. They’d normally dropped off the girl and barely spoke, so he was surprised. Hyuk went over, having slowly been repairing his relationship with Jaehwan and they’d been able to both spend time with Sohyun.

Hyuk was sat with Hakyeon, he crinkled his nose. “I can smell him on you.” He looked over towards the kitchen where he could hear Hongbin playing with Sohyun. “Her birthday, that’s why you called me over right?” 

“Yes, we were thinking of a party here. Our place is big and it’s easy. Obviously, your family are welcome and friends.” 

“Jaehwan, can my partner come?” 

“Ah… I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” Hakyeon looked down on the list. 

“Because you both disapprove.” Hyuk sighed, “I didn’t get a say on Hongbin.” 

“Hongbin is my mate. It’s different.” 

“Jaehwan is my _fucking_ partner. I’ve been with him longer than you’ve been with Hongbin.” He shook his head. “She’s my daughter and he’s my partner. You make me pick between him and Sohyun and I will go for primary custody. Because if that’s my choice then I want my daughter full time.” 

“Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon said, glaring at the alpha, “I carried and gave birth to her.” 

“And? I’m still her fucking dad.” Hyuk couldn’t help being mad. “You can’t treat me like it’s not the same!” 

“I think you should leave.” That was Hongbin, who’d stepped into the room to apparently tell Hyuk to leave. He knew he’d upset Hakyeon but he didn’t care at this point. It wasn’t fair that he got treated like a child. 

A few days later Hyuk got a call and Hakyeon spoke slowly, making idle talk before saying. “Look, I want you to bring Jaehwan to the party. Sohyun is _your_ daughter too, and he’s important.” 

“Thank you, I’m sorry about what I said.” Hyuk said quietly. 

Jaehwan was nervous when they parked at Hakyeon’s early for Sohyun’s birthday. The one year old excitedly ran towards her daddy and Hyuk scooped her up, giving her gentle kisses. Jaehwan also kissed the girl’s cheek. “Happy Birthday Hyunnie.” 

“Jae!” She cried out and moved to hug him. Hyuk walked through the place with Sohyun in his arms excitedly babbling about her party. She could only say a few words but she was going to be a chatterbox. Jaehwan walked with them and Hyuk put the girl down in her playpen as the four of them set up the party. Hyuk wrapped his arms around the others waist and then pulled the other for a kiss. Jaehwan was surprised, he kissed back holding onto his partner. They pulled back and Jaehwan blushed knowing Hyuk did it to make his point. 

Hakyeon came over to Hyuk when they were cleaning up after the party, “Jaehwan is singing to her.” Sitting down with Hyuk on a sofa. “She demanded he sing more to her.” 

“She always wants him to sing for her.” Hyuk smiled, “He never complains about her asking him to sing or read or do anything else.” 

“I’m sorry.” Hakyeon said quietly. “About how I acted before about you as a couple.” 

“I think he’s my mate.” Hyuk sighed, “I love him more than I believed I could. And you should see him with Sohyun. He’s so attentive to her. He’s never resented me or you, or her, for our situation. He loves her as if she was his and he would do anything for her. I know you and Hongbin don’t approve and think I’m a child, but he’s so good. He’s so amazing.” 

“He brings a really beautiful side out of you. He loves you and anyone can see that.” Hakyeon smiled, “and I think our little one has gone to sleep.” Hyuk turned around and smiled at Jaehwan. Jaehwan came and sat down with them. Hyuk pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “She’s asleep?” 

“Finally, yes.” Jaehwan laughed, “This wasn’t the most she’s made me sing to her.” He said with a laugh. 

“I was just apologising.” Hakyeon said softly, “I haven’t treated you the best and I’m sorry, you are a great partner for Sanghyuk and a great parent for Sohyun.” 

Jaehwan nodded, “Thank you, I’m sorry. I mean we met when I was having an argument with Hyuk and I heard what he said to you. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t let him or approve of him trying to take Sohyun off you so completely.” 

“I was just angry.” Hyuk said quietly. “I felt like you were treating me like I didn’t understand what it meant for me to be with another alpha.” He said softly. “I know what it means for us, we’re not going to have biological children and that’s ok. We’ve accepted that. Who knows Hakyeon, we might adopt but for now we’re happy together and with Sohyun.” 

“We’re not ready for another kid.” Jaehwan laughed, “plus I don’t think Sohyun wants to share my singing.” 

“That is something I need to talk about.” Hakyeon said softly. Hyuk tensed a little, he knew what was coming. “Hongbin would like us to start trying for a baby.” 

“How would that affect Sohyun?” 

“Hyuk.” Jaehwan looked at his partner.

“Hyuk, we’d still love her obviously, she’s just going to have a baby brother or sister.” 

“Ok.” Hyuk nodded, “Does this mean I get her more as you’re actively going to want some alone time.” He teased. Hyuk finally felt kind of relaxed, he had Jaehwan by his side and while it wasn’t perfect yet, they were working towards getting this perfect. He was growing as his daughter did and his relationship with Hakyeon and Hongbin was growing and developing and that was something that made him excited about the future.


End file.
